Taming Charlie Weasley
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Parvati Patil is interested in dragons but the beasts aren't the only thing catching her eye. Parvati/Charlie Weird pairing right? But I like it
1. Chapter 1

I really like this couple idea and I may do a second chapter where Charlie takes her home to meet the fam but we'll see. School just ended today so look forward to some new stories this summer ladies and gents! I would adore reviews and PLEASE feel free to give me write up ideas for stories. I don't own a thing but hey

"Hello, welcome to the-Do I know you?" Charlie Weasley began in a bored tone, slowly lifting his eyes to be met with stunning amber ones. He had been stuck with the dullest job at the dragon habitat that day, filing at the front desk.

"I believe so. I'm Parvati Patil. I was in Ron's house and year at Hogwarts." She said in her quiet voice and Charlie racked his brain. Mum had shown him pictures of Ron's escort to the Yule Ball, was this the girl? She looked familiar but not just like the girl Ron had taken. Parvati was looking at him uncomfortably as Charlie looked her over. She was curvaceous without being hippy, and very attractive. Ron had gotten this girl to go on a date with him?

"You went with Ron to the Yule Ball?" Charlie raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Parvati snorted, furiously shaking her head.

"No! I went with Harry Potter and we danced once." She grinned. "I convinced my sister to go with Ron in that horrendous set of dress robes he wore." They both began to laugh, remembering the lace and frills that had donned the youngest Weasley boys robes.

"Haha what a lucky gal she was. So what brings you to hm...Romania?" Charlie grinned at her.

"Well. I basically hated Care of Magical Creatures back in school." Charlie nodded. "But I still found it interesting, and my interest really began fourth year when I saw those dragons for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Those were the most amazing creatures I've ever seen. I've been researching dragons since then and I remembered you had worked at this place and I wanted to see if I could intern."

Charlie looked at the young woman. "Well due to your inexperience, I'd say an internship would probably be a great start, here let me introduce you to Radu. He's in charge here." Parvati nodded and followed Charlie as he walked out from behind the desk. "Radu, my man. This is a very good friend of mine, Parvati Patil. She's great with animals, I was thinking we could set up an internship here for her!"

Radu looked Parvati over. "Do you have any experience with dragons at all?" Parvati looked at Charlie and then back at the man in front of her.

"No. But I can learn quickly and do very well with animals like Charlie said. I have good work ethic and I can work whenever you need." Parvati smiled brightly and Radu looked at Charlie.

"What can it hurt?" Radu nodded in agreement.

"Since Bella moved to Wales for the reservation there, we can use the extra hand. Come with me to the Peruvian Vipertooth hatchling pen Parvati, Charlie you too so you can get away from that desk for a while." Charlie gave her an encouraging smile before they eagerly followed the owner. "Help feed." He told them shortly before leaving.

"Radu's not a man of many words but usually what he does say is hilarious. Now we keep the meat over here since these dragons are new borns and can't eat the whole animal yet. Here are some gloves."

Parvati slid them onto her hand and they turned back to the pen where the baby dragons were sleeping. "Ch-" She began but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"We could get burned if they wake up too suddenly, we just have to slip the meat into the pen as quickly and quietly as possible." Parvati nodded and they began cutting up slabs of meat, blood and juices sliding off the board they used and onto the ground at their feet.

Parvati would have ordinarily been disgusted, but with Charlie Weasley at her side, helping her every step of the way, she hardly noticed. They exchanged smiles as they brought the pieces over to the pen, sliding them between the dragons. One grunted and Parvati jumped away but Charlie pat her arm, gesturing the to the dragon that was just rolling over.

"I love this breed." Parvati sighed as they sat down, wiping sweat off of their brows. Being outside in the Romanian heat for just an hour was already shaving the pounds right off, just from the sweat! "Do you have any sunscreen?" Charlie nodded and brought her back inside the cool building.

"Here you go." He handed her the bottle and Parvati began to apply it to her arms and legs. "Oh don't forget your face." Charlie took the sunscreen back and squirted some into his hand, rubbing it onto her nose for her.

"Thanks Charlie." She grinned broadly as he applied it to both of her cheeks with his rough hands.

"Just you wait, your hands will feel like this soon." He assured her and both laughed. Though the ten year age difference between them seemed large, the two were getting along as if they'd been friends all their lives. Once she was all protected from the sun, the two headed back outside and the Vipertooth's were up and roaring, tearing the meat apart with their already large fangs.

"Why don't we keep them with their mothers?" Parvati asked and Charlie pointed to the mother's pen across the reservation where fire was being belched up into the sky by the ferocious dragons.

"At night we do, they sleep with their mothers, but during feeding time, the mothers tend to be very vicious about their food and could easily trample the babies. We'll take them back to the housing pen once they're finished. We'll just stay out here to keep our eyes on them. So, have you talked to Harry or Ron since graduation?" The two sat down beside the hatchlings.

"No, I sort of took off as soon as the ceremony ended to be honest. I've been traveling the world, learning about dragons, all the different breeds, their behaviors. From a distance of course. You can get your way into anywhere if you bat these pretty eyes enough."

Charlie snorted and nodded. "You got that right Miss Patil. So what do you think so far?" Parvati looked up. "Of the facility?"

"Oh. It's great. Everything is so, together. It's not hectic or crazy or oh no-" Parvati leaped to her feet and pulled out her wand. Two of the baby dragons were attacking each other and Charlie joined her, teaching her a separation spell. "Diripio!" They both exclaimed together and the dragons shot to the opposite ends of the pen. The two snarled and hissed, spitting fire, but did not attack again.

"Good job." Charlie complimented his new friend and she smiled.

"Thanks. You too."

"OI! Weasley!" Two sprightly fellows approached the pair and the dragons looked around with interest. "Who is this lovely li'l flower eh?" Charlie turned to look at Parvati who was sitting still as a statue. "Hey Beautiful."

"Hello." She greeted them carefully.

"Gents, this is Parvati Pail. She'll be interning here for a while. Parvati? This is Jabari, he is Radu's brother. And this," Charlie clapped his hand on the other man's back, "Is Brent. He's from the states." Brent smiled broadly and took Parvati's hand.

"Lovely to meet you." He winked and Charlie laughed.

"He just likes to try out a British accent once in a while." Clapping his friend on the back, Charlie grinned.

"Nice to meet you both. Do you work with the full size dragons?" Parvati inquired.

"Yes we do. Can we show you around?" Parvati looked to Charlie for persmission and he nodded with a smile.

"Just get her back here in half an hour to help move all the babies to the adult pens." The men nodded and each extended a hand to Parvati.

"C'mon m'lady." The two said in unison and looped their arms through both of hers, the two men walking on either side of Parvati, the three took off around the establishment.

"These are the Hungarian Horntails, nasty beasts aren't they?" The vicious breed seemed to be giving the handlers hell as it whipepd and thrashed it's tail. The dragons roamed the entire premises and were brought together to feed, sleep, and be washed down.

The trio explored every aspect of the grounds and Parvati seemed to be having a very good time, she could see herself enjoying her time here quite a bit. Months passed by and everyone loved having a woman around, she was a fabulous cook, hilarious, tough, and the nicest person around.

"Hey Charlie." The dark haired girl entered his bedroom with a pop! and Charlie jumped from where he was putting cream on his burns and scratches from the day. "Oh those don't look so good, but I brewed up something strong." She held out a small cauldron and he laughed, patting the bed beside him.

"Parvati! What if I had been changing?" He demanded to know and she shrugged.

"Then I would have seen you naked. Where's a bad one?" She asked and Charlie rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt with ease, exposing a nasty burn up by his neck. "Ouch. Just feel this." She rubbed the lotion in and he sighed in content.

"Why didn't you just become a potions teacher? This is your own recipe isn't it?" Parvati nodded, rubbing until the cream was completely soaked into his skin.

"Those dank dungeons are murder on my hair. Any others?" She smiled before asking and together, they soothed his injuries.

"Thanks Parvati, I really appreciate you letting me use this stuff."

"Sure Charlie, you know it's no problem." She smiled brightly and turned to face away from him. "But you know what the fee is." She pointed to her shoulders. The reasonable exchange for the use of Parvati's miracle burn relief cream was one of Charlie's amazing back rubs.

The minute his fingers brushed her skin, Parvati instantly relaxed. His hands worked magic as they kneaded and rubbed out every knot from their hard day. "Thanks." She turned to smile at him and yawned widely. "I'm tired." She announced, flopping onto Charlie's comfortable bed.

"You have your own room." He reminded Parvati, laying beside her.

"I like your bed better." She told him with her muffled voice, a pillow pulled into her face. Charlie laid his arm over her and tapped a rhythm on her leg.

"Hey I'm not gonna make you move." He laughed and so did she. Many nights ended like this, Parvati and Charlie laid snuggling in each other's arms, Parvati nuzzled into the crook of Charlie's neck while their breathing was in sync. Charlie was crazy about her, but nothing else ever happened, he wished something would but on the other hand, he couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

"Hey get up." Parvati shook Charlie's shoulder, they had fallen asleep again but they had an early day. Charlie grunted and hit a pillow to make it softer. "Charlie, come on get out of bed. Radu's gonna put you on the desk if you're late again." Charlie sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You make a good point, but there's no way I'm awake enough to deal with six Hebridean Blacks." Charlie grumbled. Parvati was towel drying her hair and she pulled out her wand to douse him with water. Charlie yelled and sputtered and jumped out of bed. "PARVATI!" He roared and she laughed.

"There! Now you don't have to shower!" She grinned and Charlie wrapped his arms around her, effectively getting her damp though she had just dried off. "Charlie!" She shrieked and he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I'm awake now." He smiled down at her. Charlie was at least six inches taller than Parvati but she kept her arms hugged around him anyway, looking right into his eyes.

"C'mon." She smirked and took his hand, guiding him out of the room, twirling her wand so Charlie's clothes changed.

"You are good." He hugged her side and they walked outside together, quickly blinded by the sun.

"Hey Charlie?" Brent pulled Charlie aside and the red head looked up from the nursery chart he held in his hand. "That's like the seventh time you and Parvati have walked out of your room together, are you sleeping with her?" Charlie looked at the dark haired beauty with a small smile.

"No. Well yes, she's slept in my bed while I'm in it. But we aren't shagging." Charlie explained. Brent raised an eye brow and Parvati leaned over to scrub the floor in front of them.

"Don't you think you should be?"

"That's my concern Brent." Charlie hit his friend upside the head and moved swiftly over to Parvati, pulling her upright to tear his friend's eyes away from her chest. "Hey you ready to go move the Welsh Greens to the sleeping pen?" Parvati nodded and looked back at Brent with a small smile before following.

"OW! SHIT SHIT SHIT OW CHARLIE." Parvati exclaimed before whimpering. Charlie pulled her into his arms and examined the burn that crossed her neck. They had been on brooms, guiding the full sized dragons to the enormous pen when one sneezed, resulting in a four inch burn across Parvati's neck.

"Okay, okay shh now. Hey it's okay, let's go put something on that." Charlie assured her and guided her upstairs to his room once they had landed. "Come on, it's alright Parvati. This will heal it so quickly, you know that." Parvati's lip quivered as she nodded. Charlie rubbed the purple cream onto her neck and Parvati squeezed his hand.

"Th-thanks Charlie." She sniffed. "It feels better already." Charlie held her close and pat her hair.

"It's your recipe. Of course it works." He kissed her forehead and Parvati's amber eyes looked deeply into his. Charlie kissed down her nose next, their eyes still locked.

"I heard what you said to Brent today." Parvati mumbled and Charlie's hand found hers on their legs.

"Well we're not shagging, are we?" Parvati blinked innocently and smiled.

"Not yet." Charlie grinned and took a breath before leaning in to kiss her. They gently fell back into Charlie's soft bed.

* * *

"That was..." Parvati rolled over to smile at Charlie and he kissed each of her finger tips.

"Amazing?" Parvati nodded and mumbled some soft of affirmative word that Charlie couldn't catch. "I couldn't agree more." Parvati giggled and stretched her arms above her head.

"Hey is Parvati okay-woah." Brent entered the bedroom and stopped short at the sight before him.

"Brent if you say one word of this to anyone I swear." Charlie sat up to threaten Brent and the shaggy haired American shook his head before backing out.

"If Radu finds out, he'll kill us, and I'll lose my internship." Parvati realized aloud and Charlie pulled her into a loose embrace.

"I know. Hence my non empty threat to Brent."

* * *

After a year of Parvati intering at the Romanian Dragon Reserve (and dating Charlie Weasley in secret), she was offered a fulltime job there, to everyone's excitement. The staff held a dinner at a nearby restaurant to celebrate her employment and Radu stood to make a toast.

"Parvati, when you first walked into RDR, I saw a delicate little girl, polished nails, and innocence. But you proved us wrong. You've become very reliable and we've all loved teaching you about the craft."

Parvati grinned and began to thank him but it became clear that Radu was not finished. "And really, you were able to train Charlie Weasley, dragons shouldn't be a problem right?" He winked and Parvati and Charlie both reddened, reaching for the other's hand below the table. "To Parvati!" The rest of the staff murmured the same and all drank.

"How did he know?" Parvati mumbled into her boyfriend's ear and he shrugged. Radu grinned from down the table.

"The rooms aren't sound proof."


	2. Chapter 2

Well chapter two! I hope you guys like it!

"Charlie this is ridiculous. I look like a sick fairy!" Parvati turned in the frilly frock that her boyfriend had stuffed through the changing room door. They were in some strange muggle clothing store and the skirt on this red and white polka dotted dress was so poofy she could hardly get through that damn door.

"But my Mum and Dad appreciate an understanding of muggle culture. And this dress screams muggle!" Charlie grinned broadly and Parvati shook her head.

"Charlie, if this dress isn't screaming me, it doesn't matter who they're fond of or appreciating." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips chastely. Charlie grinned like a lovesick fool and wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend.

"You do look a little silly." He admitted and she nodded, stepping back and turning around for him to begin unbuttoning it.

"Now we're going to go to Gladrags. I'm going to pick up something smashing to wear, I will make my Pepper Imp brownies and everything will go smoothly." Parvati assured Charlie with ease while on the inside even she was panicking.

"Alright Love. I believe you."

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Parvati turned in a circle for the hundredth time. Charlie sighed and nodded, wrapping his long fingers around the box in his pocket. The couple was standing outside of the Burrow and Charlie was getting anxious. He had plans to take Parvati out to dinner that night and propose, but this damned day was the longest of his life! "Charlie thanks for-" Parvati began but Charlie started to talk at the same time.

"I love you!" He blurted out and Parvati stood there, dumbstruck.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly, and Charlie repeated it. "Do you mean it?" Charlie nodded and kissed her lips tenderly. "Well I, I kind of, I'm sort of, I love you. Too." She told him in a small voice and Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

"Catch that cat!" Molly Weasley shrieked, throwing the door open as a blur of orange flew out a nearby window, making her son and his girlfriend jump apart like two teenagers. "Oh, hello son. Arthur! Charlie's here!" Molly called uncertainly into the kitchen. "And he's brought someone."

Though a dull hum of conversation could have been heard prior to Molly's announcement, the entire Burrow now seemed completely silent. "Hi Mum..." Charlie kissed his mother's cheek and Molly mumbled a hello.

"Hello Charlie, you look wonderful! Who is this?" The three slowly entered the Weasley home. Numerous eyes were on them as Parvati silently held out her tray of brownies out.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Parvati Patil. I made some Pepper Imp brownies. I hope you like them." She said shyly and Harry was the first one to move.

"Hi Parvati. Long time no see!" Ron and Hermione took the hint and also moved forward to greet the beautiful brunette. The Burrow was once more alive with movement as Bill pulled his brother aside, Percy, and George quickly following.

"Charlie. She's bloody beautiful!" George exclaimed. "I don't remember her being that much of a looker back during Hogwarts. But then again, those robes left a lot to the imagination." George's brow furrowed.

"Merlin's beard Charlie! You travel to Romania, and still bring home a girl I know. You're a bore." Ron informed his brother and Charlie snorted, taking a drink of a concotion his father had cooked up.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Charlie spit it out and Arthur took the cup with a scowl.

"It's my own recipe. You don't like it?" Charlie grimaced and shook his head. "Fine. I'll rework it." Arthur took a long swig of his blue drink and looked back at his son. "So? Tell us about her!" Arthur, his sons, and Harry all crowded around, mumbling and drinking.

"She makes me smile every single day. She's brilliant, she's quick as whip, she's clearly one of the most beautiful women I have ever met, she's compassionate and wonderful. And if I ever saw her with another man, well getting bit by a Hungarian Horntail would hurt less." The entire group laughed.

"Son, it sounds as if you're in love to me." Arthur observed and Charlie looked across the room at Parvati standing with Ginny, Molly, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey, and Hermione and caught her eye. The two of them smiled and Charlie quietly cleared his throat.

"Yeah Dad, I am." The entire male half of the room inhaled sharply.

"Love? Charlie, you know we mean with Parvati? Not her brownies?" Charlie laughed and crossed into the kitchen to get himself a real beverage and to hear snippets of the female conversation.

"So eez 'e a good-"

"Fleur!" Molly reprimanded her daughter-in-law.

"Keeser? Gracious Molly, remove your 'ead from ze gutter." Fleur laughed breathily and Parvati giggled, nodding her head. Returning to the group, Charlie found they were also gossipping about the new relationship.

"Merlin. Are we really that bloody interesting?" Charlie asked after sipping his Firewhiskey. Percy was the only one not abashed to nod his head. Charlie took another few drinks and then informed them of his plan to propose that night.

"The day we find out he has a girlfriend, he proposes to her! My dragon obsessed brother, you have impeccable timing." George commented and Charlie hit him upside the head.

"I don't give a damn about my timing, George, you know that. And keep your voice down, it's a secret and I'd prefer it stays a-Parvati!" Charlie turned to the side as he spoke and came face to face with his girlfriend.

"Supper is ready." She just smiled and reached for his hand, leading him and the rest of the men to the table.

"Come along, come along, we don't need anything up and walking away on us." Molly reminded the children good naturedly. Parvati reached beneath the table to squeeze Charlie's hand quickly with a smile.

"So Parvati and Charlie make quite the couple don't you think?" Ginny leaned over to murmur her husband. Harry nodded and pushed another forkful of potatoes into his mouth. "Are they serious?" She prodded him and Harry's response was garbled. "Harry!" She hissed, hitting him in the back to force him to swallow.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny! I'm eating! As you should be too!" He reminded his wife before earning a reproachful glare. Harry hastened to sweetly brush her cheeks with a kiss. "Yes, I'd say they are very serious, love. As a matter of fact," Harry looked around but the rest of the family was distracted by Molly's delicious food to pay them any mind. "Charlie plans to propose." Ginny squealed and Harry groaned, causing many to turn and look.

"Eek! I mean I'm fine." Ginny grinned from ear to ear at Parvati who smiled uneasily back at her. As dinner progressed, Ginny was growing more and more anxious to have another sister-in-law, dropping heavy hints of wanting to see her again.

"Gin! What is your problem?" Hermione asked her sister-in-law hurriedly, Parvati seemed to becoming unnerved by Ginny's overwhelming cheeriness. Ginny whispered the secret to her and Hermione felt her eyes widening to the point of explosion.

"Really..." Hermione now moved swiftly to Parvati's side. "It was so great having you here today, Parvati. Can't wait to see you at the next family gathering." She smiled toothily and linked arms with her.

"Vot is going on zere?" Fleur had silently joined Ginny and Molly where they were washing dishes.

"Well, it seems that marriage is on Charlie's mind." Ginny happily answered and Fleur was quite interested in this little tidbit, but chose to approach her husband instead.

"Is it true?" She whispered and he wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

"Is what true, darling?" He kissed her cheek sweetly and she asked if the two had made any plans for the marriage. "Well, I'm not sure when they're planning on getting married." Bill confessed and Fleur sat back, chewing on this juicy information.

Molly offered everyone coffee and desserts and the family sat down in the sitting room, many of the women's eyes on Charlie and the pocket he kept his right hand in. Charlie reached over to nervously hold Parvati's hand and Molly asked Parvati and Hermione to help her bring out the snacks.

Hermione nearly leaped from her seat to help, but Parvati took a little longer.

"So can you believe that Charlie is-oh hello Parvati." Hermione grinned toothily at Charlie's girlfriend and Parvati smiled back at her.

Parvati was starting to grow confused, everywhere she went in this home overflowing with Weasleys, someone was smiling at her a little too broadly, or abruptly stopped whispering when she entered a room. She wondered if there was something Charlie wasn't telling her.

"Are you not telling me something?" Parvati barely moved her lips as she leaned towards her boyfriend. Charlie looked quizzically back at her and slowly shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" Parvati shrugged and listened to Percy talk endlessly about his latest job at the ministry.

"When's he gonna do it?" Angelina asked her sister-in-law and Ginny could only shrug.

"I dunno, but it must be soon. I mean why else would he bring her here today if he wasn't going to propose in front of his family?" Ginny rationalized and Angelina could only agree with her. "Oh I wonder if he's done it already!" The two hurried back into the sitting room and looked around wildly then expectantly at Charlie. "Well?"

"Well what?" Charlie asked, entirely confused.

"Did you, you didn't." Angelina figured out, pulling Ginny's arm to sit down.

"May I speak to all of the wives for a moment?" Parvati was finally desperate enough to resort to this. All the women gladly stood up and joined her in the yard, tittering and laughing as they walked.

"Am I missing something?" Charlie asked his brothers aloud and Arthur answered as he entered the room.

"Well the hens are growing rather anxious to add another to their little circle." Arthur stirred his drink and Charlie looked up blankly. "They are waiting for you to propose, son. You said you were doing it today."

"No! I'm doing it tonight, Merlin's beard! They surely aren't telling her I'm going to! PARVATI!" Charlie sprinted out to the yard where his mother and Audrey looked as if they were about to burst.

"Will somebody tell me what's-" Charlie leapt forward and closed his hand around her much smaller one to yank her back to the Burrow and all the women awed, making Charlie curse. "I'm confused." Parvati looked at the dragon wrangler before Arthur, Ron, Harry, Percy, George, Bill, and Harry emerged from the house, looking around curiously.

"Oh this is so sweet!" Molly cooed and Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Somebody tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" Parvati demanded and Charlie gave up fighting.

"Parvati, there is something I haven't told you." Charlie reached into his pocket where the soft box was resting.

"Finally, Charlie what are you doing." Parvati froze as Charlie knelt before her.

"Parvati, I know that my timing is bad. This isn't how I pictured doing this, there's a romantic dinner waiting for us tonight at your favorite restaurant, two dozen roses awaiting you awaiting you at our-I er mean, your flat, but to hell with all that." Charlie was rambling and he wished he could remember the romantic speech he had prepared.

"That first day you walked in to RDR, Parvati, I hoped you would never leave again. Please, marry me." Charlie removed a stunning but very strange looking engagement ring from the box. Every member of the Weasley family was standing with baited breath.

Numbly, Parvati pulled Charlie off his knees to look him in the eye, and look at the ring. "Ch-charlie." She stuttered and reached for the shimmering ring. "I know this metal." She laughed and Charlie nodded, excitement mounting in him.

"It's dragon scales, I collected them the last few months."

"It's dragon scales. A diamond set in dragon scales." She laughed again before handing the ring back to Charlie. "When I tell people I'm engaged, I'll get to hold out this beautiful ring and say the man I'm going to marry created this ring for me. Out of the one thing we had in common when we first met. Dragons. I'm marrying Charlie Weasley." Charlie grinned and everyone broke into excitement. "Are you going to make me put it on myself?" She laughed.

Charlie leapt at the job and slid the ring onto her finger. He knew he shouldn't kiss his fiancee in front of his mother, but Parvati, just standing there, admiring the ring that suited their relationship perfectly. It was unique, it was beautiful, and it was as strange as strange could be, he just had to kiss her! Charlie pulled her into his warm embrace within seconds and kissed her so passionately, he could feel her growing lighter in his arms.

"Charles Weasley! Stop kissing your-your fianceé!" Molly babbled but even a smile was bubbling through her annoyance. She was very happy to see her son finally settling down. But the kiss was short lived as all of the wives ran towards them, physically pulling Parvati away to examine the ring.

"Well you did it." Bill clapped him on the shoulder.

"So who's your best man?" Percy cleared his throat and Bill faced his brothers, all grinning eagerly, slowly advancing on him.

Bill backed away and retook Parvati's hand, "This is the last time I tell you idiots anything!" The two ran into the house, being chased just like the cat.


End file.
